


Sleep In Safety

by anemic_cinema



Series: World's End Boyfriend [10]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Sex, Drunkeness, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Safe in the CDC, Daryl and Glenn are drunk and end up in the shower together. </p><p>Content Warning: alcohol use, slightly drunk sex, mention of past child abuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep In Safety

Safety. That was a word that was becoming more and more relative not only for Daryl, but for everyone else in the world who wasn't dead or a walker. But this place was safe, this armored, locked down building, half underground. It was so safe that they'd had the luxury of getting drunk on fancy wine. Why the CDC had such a lovely supply of booze was anyone's guess, but Daryl didn't feel like questioning it. He was too goddamn happy and drunk to worry about details. Shane, of course, had been a gloomy motherfucker at the dinner, but whatever, he was probably still pissed he'd lost access to Lori's vagina.

That thought made Daryl laugh so hard he slumped a little against the hallway wall. He was stumbling back to the room he'd been given after wandering around, looking for Glenn. He'd been hoping to run into him and spend some time alone with the kid. Unfortunately, he'd been nowhere to be found. Daryl was slightly disappointed, but he figured there would always be time tomorrow. The goal now was to shower and sleep, but he felt too revved up for the latter. 

“What the fuck are you laughing about.” Glenn walked up behind him, just as drunk and just as prone to laughing. He'd been wandering around the halls, taking n the lay of the building when he came across Daryl laughing to himself in the hallway. He knocked into the older man and broke out into a wheezing laugh. 

Daryl had trouble getting the words out between laughs. “Oh I was just thinkin', Shane was bein' an asshole at dinner 'cause he can't get none from Lori no more.” 

Glenn doubled over with laughter. “Oh my god. Oh my god, yer probably right. Oh shit I'm starting to sound like you.” He threw his arm around Daryl's shoulder. “C'mon, lets get out of the hall.”

“Hey man, I like this hall.” Daryl pointed to the ceiling. “The lighting's nice. And it's moving all cool like an' shit.” His steps were a little wobbly. 

“Yeah, but other people are trying to sleep dumbass. They don't need us keeping them up.”

Daryl acquiesced and placed his finger over his mouth in an over-dramatic shushing motion. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been happy-drunk. In the past, whenever he got drunk it was usually to forget, and that always ended up with him feeling more depressed than before he starting tossing them back. This though, this was a good feeling. He felt lighthearted and lightheaded. He figured he'd probably be paying for it in the morning, but who cared. They were safe in here. He could afford a hangover. 

“Ok, this is my room.” Daryl pointed to his door. “Where's your room?”

“I. I don't remember.” Glenn broke down into giggles. “I think I need an adult. Where's Rick? He's our fearless leader. Oh Riiiiiiick.” He whispered out in a lilting fashion. 

“Oh no you don't, he'd too busy plowing his wife.” Daryl snorted at his own audacity and at how loose his tongue was. That wine sure was good. These scientist types knew how to stock up for a party. “Come on.” He opened the door and pushed Glenn in. “You can stay here 'til you can remember...uh...remember somethin'.” He collapsed on the couch that was in there. “Holy shit I'm drunk.”

Glenn plopped down on the ground in front of him and sprawled out on his back. “So am I. And it's your fault.”

“Me?” Daryl attempted to look innocent through the haze of the booze. “I ain't at fault for nothin'.” 

“Oh yeah.” Glenn waved his finger at him. “You kept pouring and pouring me wine, what was it you said about wanting to see my cheeks turn red?” 

“I deny it. I weren't there.” Daryl smacked Glenn's hand down. 

“Don't you know if you wanna see me turn red all you gotta do is, uh, I dunno, flash me or somethin'?” Glenn cackled as Daryl's own cheeks flushed at his suggestion. “What about it?”

“What about what?” Daryl got up. All of a sudden, he really needed a glass of water.

“You've seen me naked.” Glenn called out after him as he turned the tap on in the bathroom and filled up a glass. “Every good turn deserves another.” 

“Aw shit, you don't wanna see my old ass naked. Trust me kid, after a certain age everything goes downhill.” Daryl downed the water, hoping he hadn't sounded edgy instead of joking. 

“Shut up, you're not that old. Dale, he'd old. You, you're not.” Glenn sat up a little too fast, and the room spun a little. “Hey, bring me some water willya?”

The older man grabbed the second glass that was on the counter of the small bathroom and filled it up. He handed it over to Glenn before falling back onto the couch. “Here, drink it slow. You Asians sure can't hold yer liquor.” 

Glenn took a sip of water and shook his finger at Daryl. “What did I tell you about that.”

“Sorry, sorry. Lemme rephrase that.” He gulped down some more water. “You, Glenn, uh...what's yer last name again?”

“It's Rhee. R-h-e-e.” The younger man shook his head. He'd told Daryl his full name when they'd first met, but obviously he'd forgotten, or he was too drunk to remember.

“Ok. You, Glenn Rhee, cannot hold yer liquor.”

“Like I said, it's your fault.” Glenn inched his way up onto the sofa, settling in besides Daryl. “Oh Jesus...I can't believe it. We're actually safe here. We don't have to worry about walkers.” His voice faltered a little, the memory of what happened at the quarry raw in his mind. 

Daryl clumsily threw his arm around the younger man and brought him closer. “Yep. We ain't gotta worry. I think I'm gonna like it here. I mean, shit, did you see how much wine they still got left in there? We're gonna be drunk as skunks every night from now on.” He hoped his joking would make Glenn feel better.

“Yeah.” Glenn drained the contents of his glass. He was starting to feel a little more grounded. He leaned into Daryl and rested his head against his chest. “You feel nice.”

“Thanks, uh, so do you.” Daryl squeezed Glenn's shoulder. 

The younger man cuddled up closer, sighing and nuzzling Daryl. He wrapped his arms around his torso, holding onto him. Daryl gently stroked his hair, trying to think of something to say, then deciding he didn't need to say a goddamn thing. It felt fine as anything just to cuddle with Glenn, and there was no point in trying to complicate it with words. It already felt too good to be true that the kid was here with him, and that he was cuddling and talking nice to him. 

“You also stink. And so do I. You need to shower.” Glenn hauled himself up and extended a hand to Daryl. “Whaddya say, wanna take a shower with me?”

Daryl blanched. The thought of seeing Glenn naked again, and actually getting to touch him sounded like heaven, but...

“I dunno, I mean, we're both pretty drunk, we might slip an' fall.” It sounded weak, but Daryl felt weak. And scared. All he could think about was how devastating it would be for Glenn to take one look at him and wrinkle his nose in disgust.

“I'm good. I can handle it.” Glenn grabbed Daryl's glass out of his hand and went to refill it. “I wasn't joking when I said I wanna see you naked.” He mumbled half to himself, half to Daryl. He downed another glassful of water, and then another. If he was going to fool around with the older man, he wanted to be halfway sober. 

“Might not like what you see.” Daryl said it quietly, but Glenn heard it. He poked his head out of the bathroom doorway.

“You don't have to worry about that.” Daryl looked up at him, feeling less fearful, but still hesitant. “But we're getting ahead of ourselves.” Glenn smiled at him gently. “We've got time.” He knelt in from of Daryl. “Besides, you're right. In our state we would prolly fall and kill ourselves, and that would be awkward.”

Daryl snorted. “Yeah, that would be a hell of a way to go. Slippin' on a puddle.” He grabbed the glass of water from Glenn and drained it, wishing he'd had the foresight to grab an extra bottle of wine. The booze had made him bold this far, a little extra dutch courage wouldn't hurt right about now. 

“Oh god, imagine Rick having to explain that to everyone else.” Glenn slipped into an imitation of Rick's drawl. “'Yeah, Daryl and Glenn managed to kill themselves foolin' 'round in the showers. Poor bastards.'”

Daryl chuckled, the kid really had a way of making people laugh. 

“And you know what, I think you're a little off-base with your guess of why Shane's being moody.”

“How so? Yer the one who told me 'bout him an' Lori.” The older man picked at the skin around the nail of his thumb. It helped him keep his mind off of things.

“Yeah, but if I had to guess, Lori ain't the one he really wants.” Glenn leaned in conspiratorially. “I think he's got a thing for Rick.”

“Get the fuck outta here? Him?” Daryl shook his head. 

“I'm telling you, I can smell repression a mile away. The dude is totes hot for Rick, but I doubt he even knows it. Have you seen the way he looks at him?”

“Yer full of it kid.” 

“Oh ye of little faith! I'm serious, he totally pings my queerdar.”

“Again with the crazy-ass lingo.” Daryl rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I'll take yer word for it.”

“Damn right you will.” Glenn placed his hand over the older man's knee, trailing his fingers over it. “That feel ok?” 

Daryl nodded. Glenn had some kind of magic in his fingers, because just the lightest touch from him could make him feel good. Like he wasn't a useless bastard, like he was someone that was worth touching. 

“I'd really like to pick up where we left off last night. I mean with the kissing, we don't have to go any further than that.” Glenn placed a quick kiss on Daryl's knee. 

“Sure, that's-that sounds fine.” Daryl weaved his fingers through Glenn's. He figured he could handle kissing. And quite frankly, kissing Glenn was quickly becoming one of his favorite hobbies, right between riding a motorcycle and hunting. He tugged at the younger man's hand, and Glenn climbed onto his lap.

“Is this alright?” Glenn asked, looking at Daryl for any sign of hesitation or reluctance. He found none, but he wasn't about to do anything that Daryl didn't explicitly consent to. 

“Yeah.” The older man gazed up at him, drinking him in. “Jesus Christ, yer one pretty motherfucker.” Daryl stroked Glenn's back, still feeling boozed up enough to say things that normally he'd be too hesitant to say. 

Glenn grinned. “Pretty? Why pretty?” He began placing kisses on Daryl's forehead, then his brow.

“I dunno, you just are.” The older man sighed as Glenn laid kisses on his cheeks. “You look nicer than most guys.” 

“You tryin' to say I look like a lady?” Daryl let out a gasp as Glenn nuzzled his way to, and nipped at his earlobe.

“No, what? You look like a guy, I mean, you just look like a pretty guy.” Just as he was regretting saying anything at all, the younger man kissed him full on the lips. Neither of them said anything for a while, their mouths too busy with one another. Daryl's hands roamed down Glenn's back and rested on his ass. He gave it a tentative squeeze. When he heard Glenn groan appreciatively, he began groping it in earnest. For a skinny little thing, Glenn's ass was pretty muscular. 'Must be from all the runnin'.' Daryl mused internally.

Glenn pulled away from the older man's mouth so he could kiss and bite at his jaw. “That feels nice.” He breathed out, his tongue trailing across Daryl's stubble. 

Emboldened by the younger man's reaction, Daryl brought his hands underneath Glenn's t-shirt. His skin was felt hot, despite the air conditioning. Daryl's hands drifted from his back to his chest. The kid didn't have chest hair, but he found that kinda sexy. Not content with how his shirt was constricting the older man's caresses, Glenn yanked it off himself. The cool air of the room made his nipples stiffen a little. Daryl looked him over appreciatively. Glenn's skin was pale but with a yellowy undertone, with some parts a little more tan than others, and his nipples were a tawny color. He drank up the sight, his hands moving over Glenn's chest, committing the shape of his body to memory. Even if it didn't work out, Daryl wanted to remember this, remember how eager Glenn was for his touch in this moment. He stroked the younger man's nipples delicately with his fingertips. 

Glenn gasped and grabbed onto Daryl's shoulders. “You better be careful, I like it when you do that.” 

Without thinking, Daryl brought Glenn close so that their bodies were flush together. He wanted to feel him, feel his beautiful skin pressed up against him. He nuzzled and rubbed his stubbly chin against Glenn's chest before placing kisses all over it. Glenn moaned as he began to grind against Daryl. 

“You like that?” He remembered a move some long forgotten one night stand had pulled on him, and flicked his tongue over Glenn's nipples, one after the other. Even though the both of them had gone days without washing up, his skin tasted good. It tasted like pure, unadulterated Glenn.

“Yes,” Glenn was squirming in his arms, “fuck, you're making me-” 

Before Glenn could finish his sentence Daryl felt exactly what he was referring to. The kid was hard, despite the booze, and it was pressing up against his stomach. That was enough to convince the older man. Grabbing Glenn, he stood up and managed to carry the younger man to the bathroom. 

“What're you doin'?” Glenn looked a little confused, but he was still holding onto Daryl and pressing up against him.

“Shower.” Daryl reached in and turned the knobs. The water was cold at first, making him withdraw his arm quickly. “D'you still wanna?” He gestured to the glass stall. 

Glenn grinned and kissed him again, this time really rubbing up against him. “Yeah.” As he kissed Daryl he undid his pants, and pushed them to the ground along with his underwear before kicking the whole lot aside. “Take your clothes off.” He tugged at Daryl's shirt and stepped back a little, letting the older man have a good look at him. 

Daryl looked him up and down. He was just as lovely naked as he'd remembered, but this time there was the added thrill of seeing him hard. There was a light trail of hair from his bellybutton down to his crotch, and his cock stood out from under fluffy strands of black hair. Daryl bit his bottom lip when he took it in. Glenn wasn't huge, but he was definitely much bigger than he'd anticipated. Turned out that the kid was a grower, not a shower.

“Like what you see?” Glenn grinned at him playfully. 

Daryl just nodded, took a deep breath and took his shirt off. He didn't look at Glenn as he took off his clothes, still a little afraid of how he'd react. When he was completely naked, he forced himself to look back up. Glenn was just standing there, his smile fading a little. Daryl looked away.

“Sorry.”

Glenn's stomach tightened at that statement. He had no idea Daryl had that many scars. They weren't ugly, but it was chilling to see. What was more disturbing was that he could remember Daryl once telling him how his father had been a mean drunken bastard who was quick to reach for the belt, or worse. How many of those scars were the result of that man? It made Glenn angry, but he forced himself to ignore that emotion. Daryl needed reassurance, not seeing him angry. 

“What are you sorry for? You're fuckin' gorgeous.” He reached out and stroked the older man's chest. “Even if you're kinda hairy.” He really was a good looking guy. He was slim, but his arms and legs were muscular. Since his body hair was pale, it just looked like fluff on his chest, arms, and legs. He could felt Daryl relax under his touch, responding to it and moving into it. Glenn hugged the older man close, burying his face against his neck. He could feel the bumpy scar tissue on Daryl's back, and it made him want to cry. He understood now more than ever why Daryl was so hesitant to interact with others, and why he never took his shirt off in front of any of them, even when the heat had been blazing. It made Glenn wish there was a way to bring his no good father back to life and feed him piece by piece to the walkers. 

They held onto each other, kissing and caressing each other until steam began to rise from the shower. “C'mon, I'll wash your back if you wash mine.” Glenn stepped into the hot water, pulling Daryl in after him. There were washcloths, soap, and shampoo in the alcove in the shower stall. Glenn grabbed one of the cloths, rubbed it with soap until suds appeared, and began cleaning Daryl's body. He started with his face, gently scrubbing away the grime and sweat, then he cleaned his neck, down to his chest and stomach, and back up to his arms. His touch was so loving and kind that Daryl felt shaky from it. 

Glenn motioned for him to turn around and Daryl obeyed. The spray of the shower rinsed off the soap from the front of his body. The younger man had to make a conscious effort not to make a sound when he saw just how badly Daryl's back and rear were scarred. This was the result of more than just an occasional drunken whupping. Gently, Glenn washed his back, his fingers running over the scars in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, trying to say with a touch what he couldn't say with words. 

The soapy water ran down Daryl's ass and legs, sloughing off days worth of dirt. He braced himself against the shower wall, turning his face up to the spray. Glenn's fingers ran down his crack, which made him start. But he wanted more. He wanted to be touched by Glenn in ways that he'd never allowed anyone else to touch him, because Glenn was special. Glenn wasn't disgusted by him. Glenn was clever and kind and treated him with compassion. So he bent forwards a little, inviting the younger man to touch him more intimately. 

Glenn soaped up his hand and ran it up and down Daryl's ass, his soapy fingers brushing against his asshole. He paused there, running his fingers over the puckered flesh, before sliding his hand forward. Daryl's breathing was shaky, and his head was resting on his arms against the wall. He was a soft noise when Glenn's fingers pressed and rubbed against his perineum. 

When the younger man withdrew his hand and began washing down his legs until he was kneeling by his feet, Daryl sighed at the loss. 'Magic fingers.' He thought to himself, and let out a small yelp when he felt Glenn take a quick nip at his ass. 

“Turn around.” 

Daryl turned around again and Glenn was face to face with his half-erect cock. The kneeling man began by soaping it up, pulling back the foreskin and washing underneath it. It was not necessarily meant to arouse, but that was the effect all the same. It had been so long since Daryl had experienced another person's touch, and he was afraid he would make a fool out of himself and cum just from this. By the time Glenn was soaping up his balls, he could feel precum start to leak from his cock. He was about to beg Glenn to do something because he couldn't take it anymore when the younger man handed him the soap.

“Hold this please.” As soon as he'd handed over the soap he grasped Daryl's cock and licked a slow stripe up it's length, ending by pressing his tongue against the slit. Daryl cried out, and forced his hips to keep still. He didn't want to poke the poor guy in the face when he was being so damn nice. Glenn could do whatever he wanted to him now, he'd gladly take it. As far as he was concerned, just the fact that he was deigning to touch him was incredible, unbelievable even. When he felt the younger man's hot, wet mouth engulf his cock, he honestly felt like he was going to cum. But he didn't. It took a few minutes of Glenn sucking his cock, with that clever tongue of his moving against the underside of it. Unfortunately, he didn't think of warning Glenn that he was coming, and as a result Glenn ended up with half of Daryl's cum in his mouth, and the other half dripping off of his chin. He spit out the fluid, letting it go down the drain, and wiped the rest off of his face. He wasn't at the point where he was comfortable swallowing the other man's cum quite yet. 

Daryl was too blissed out to care either way. His eyes were closed, and all he could do was focus on standing upright. When Glenn stood up, he grabbed him and held him tight as the water streamed over the both of them. The wine had made him feel good, but this was making him feel even more drunk. 

“Your turn now.” Glenn murmured in his ear. “Wash me please.”

The older man nodded, and began soaping Glenn up. His hands were a little clumsy in the post-orgasmic haze, but he managed to do an excellent job, treating the younger man's skin with great care and delicacy. Glenn was loving every minute of it, the earnestness in Daryl's face as he washed him down limb by limb was adorable. And wouldn't you know it, his touch was gentle as can be. It felt like Daryl wasn't just washing him, but worshiping him with his hands. It had been a long time since anyone had treated Glenn this nice, and he was eating it up.

“You are so cute.” The compliment made Daryl pause. He wasn't sure if he was being sincere or making fun of him. He thought Glenn might be sincere, but he couldn't tell. 

“I ain't fuckin' cute.” The older man turned Glenn around and began washing his back. His voice had sounded a little more hard than he'd wanted it to, but his touch remained as loving.

“Ok, how about sweet?” Daryl grunted and began soaping up Glenn's ass. “Adorable?” He spread Glenn's cheeks and let soapy water run down the crack, making the younger man's breath catch in his throat and push his ass back towards him. “How about handsome?” Daryl pressed his body up against Glenn's back, and reached around to his cock. “Hm, I know. Sexy as hell.” It was a bit of an awkward angle, but Daryl began to jerk him off with his soapy hands. It was weird doing it for someone else, but it wasn't too complicated. He'd had plenty of practice with himself after all. More than anything, hearing Glenn's little gasps and moans as he moved his hand was amazing. It was better than in his dreams and his fantasies about him, because it was real. It was actually happening. Daryl bit down on the younger man's neck, sucking at the skin. He wanted to make sure this wasn't just some elaborate fantasy brought on by the alcohol. If the next morning Glenn still has a bruise on his neck, he'd have undeniable proof that this had happened. 

Glenn was arching and bucking against Daryl, grabbing onto his arms and holding them tightly. “Daryl, oh fuck me,” were the only words the older man could make out before they descended into helpless gasps. When Glenn came in his hand, Daryl held him tighter. He figured if he could make Glenn come, he was doing something right for once in his goddamn life. Slumping against the older man, Glenn felt so satisfied and happy that everything else was briefly forgotten. All that mattered right then and there was his body against Daryl's, and the bliss brought by his orgasm. All the sadness was momentarily pushed to the back of his mind, and was replaced by joy.

“You're good at that.” He turned his head and nuzzled Daryl's cheek.

The older man mumbled. “I ain't never done this before.” 

“Mmm, you did very well.” Glenn brought his hand up and grasped Daryl's stubbly chin. He guided the older man's mouth towards his and they kissed, slowly, their tongues sliding against each other.

It was a little scary for Daryl. He felt like he'd jumped off a cliff and there was no way of getting back to where he'd been standing before. But Glenn was warm, and he was staying in his arms, and he was kissing him. Daryl could feel the other man's breath against his lips, smell his scent, feel his wet skin. It was real, and Glenn wasn't running away. This time it wasn't a dream. But the water was getting cold. They pulled apart and quickly shampooed and rinsed their hair, occasionally pausing when Glenn would steal quick kisses from the older man. Every time he did, Daryl's heart jumped. 

Stepping out of the shower, they dried each other off, passion replaced by silliness and playfulness. Glenn smacked the older man's ass with a towel, and Daryl retaliated in kind, landing a couple of good whacks on Glenn's backside. When they were dry, Daryl took off the cushions of the couch, and laid the blankets that the lone doctor had set out over them. Fashioning a makeshift nest, they both curled up together, still naked, their limbs tangling with each other. 

“Did you like that?” Glenn was petting Daryl's pale chest hair.

“Yeah. I liked it a lot.” Glenn gave him a soft kiss. “Ya know, I dreamed 'bout you a few times.” Daryl's mouth was running fast and free, thanks to the booze and the sex.

Glenn perked up. “Oh really? What kind of dreams?”

“Dreams where you were kissin' me and touchin' me and stuff.” Daryl wasn't sure if he should be sharing this fact, but right now he felt safe and he felt like telling Glenn about it. 

“Wow, that's so cool.” Glenn grabbed hold of Daryl's hand and kissed his knuckles. “You must really like me if you're dreaming about me.” The younger man hoped his assessment wasn't far from the truth. He liked Daryl, and now, after everything, it was starting to feel like love. But what was love in this new reality? Was it something they could even share when the world was falling apart?

Daryl shrugged, which made Glenn pinch his side. “Jerk. We should get some sleep now.” Daryl just smiled. He'd find the words to tell Glenn how much he really liked him eventually, but right now he was tired and his brain couldn't think of a way of expressing it. Glenn gave him a quick peck on the lips, and got up to turn off the lights. He settled back down next to the older man, who was already starting to doze off. They shared a few more sleepy kisses before Glenn laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. Daryl made himself stay awake so he could watch the younger man as he drifted off to sleep. It was comforting seeing his face so calm and momentarily free of worry. When he was sure Glenn was sound asleep, he closed his eyes as well, everything feeling right and good for once.


End file.
